


【灰绿】于所得赐的时间中

by Shirleen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: K - 磐舟天鸡×比水流
Relationships: Hisui Nagare/Iwafune Tenkei
Kudos: 1





	【灰绿】于所得赐的时间中

数万人，耗费数十年所建立起的城市，在这一天被摧毁了。

破碎的玻璃幕墙反射着炫目的日光，尘埃纷纷扬扬，却感受不到一丝风，残存的墙体彼此堆砌，构建出一个高低错落的可笑迷宫，暑气蒸腾，眼前的景物微微扭曲摇动，仿佛一切不过是海市蜃楼。

他磕磕绊绊地在废墟里穿行，几乎不记得自己走了多久，像是自有意识时便已身在其中。

他曾呼喊，可直至嗓音沙哑，都无人回应，于是他闭了嘴，连额角滚落的汗珠也不擦一下，被抽取了灵魂般只顾前行，似乎这样走到力竭倒下、成为数十万具尸体中的一员，便是他的末路。

忽然，视线的余光里，闪过一片雪白的衣角，他停下，像一个梦游者被猛地拍住肩膀一样，他侧过脸稍作确认，紧接着就冲了下去。

还活着。

在看到那个孩子之前，他就如此确信了，如同他所信奉的神推着他的脊背，用笃定的口吻在他耳边宣告。

那是个男孩，从身形判断也就十岁左右的年纪。他俯卧在一处呈三角形交错的墙板下——这是天然的安全区，何其幸运，他看上去简直可以说是毫发无损，不见一丝血迹。

他伸出手，小心翼翼地将年幼的男孩翻过来，心却在一瞬间如坠冰窟。

男孩的左胸血肉模糊，像是被直接贯穿了心脏，鲜血几乎染红了整件上衣，那过于鲜艳的色彩与扑面而来的血腥气刺激着他一度麻木的感官。

怎么会……他应该活着，他活下来了……

他手足无措，抬头看向对方的脸，那显然是一张死者的脸，毫无生气的面庞上，睁着失去了焦距的双眼，浅色的眼瞳仍是清澈的，却因此显得更为可悲。

不……不对，这不可能，他活下来了，我知道的，啊啊……没错，我知道的，我认识他……

“ナ……ガレ……？”

怔怔地，他吐出某个名字。

“……流？”

“流！”

随后他分明听到，男孩干裂发皱的唇瓣间，传出轻轻的一声回应。

“磐先生。”

“磐先生！”

他终于惊醒。

映入眼帘的是少年关切的面孔，对方正半跪着，胳膊撑在床铺两边，从一侧俯身看向自己，这个姿势使他耳边的些许碎发垂落下来，银白的发丝仿佛吸纳了星辉，在昏暗的室内透着不可思议的柔和光芒。

“是个噩梦吗？”

少年用一贯谦和有礼的措辞问道。

“……对，不过已经没事了。”

嘴上这样说着，磐舟眯着眼抬手按了按抽痛的太阳穴，当他再次看向流时，才像突然意识到了对方此时的状态一样，猛地清醒过来。

“你做了什么啊！”

动作比言语更快，他一把将流拉进自己怀里，灰蒙蒙的雾气顿时将两人包裹。

“因为磐先生一直在叫我，不挣开束缚的话就没法过来不是吗？”

周身时灭时现的绿色电光渐渐消失，头发也从发顶开始转黑，少年顺从地贴着磐舟的胸膛，用玻璃珠般漂亮眼睛盯着他，无辜地辩解道。

磐舟只觉得头更疼了。

得益于“绿之王”的能力，身体残缺的流活了下来。然而谁都不知道，这来自石板的恩赐究竟有多少、又能够使用多久，由此得出的最优解，便是借助“灰之王”的能力，平日里将力量严密封在流的体内，确保其只为维持生命所用。

即便如此，他时常感到自己所做的，就好像拼命并拢手指来阻止水的流逝。

而现在，由于自己的一个噩梦而让流消耗赖以为生的力量……实在是太失职了。

“磐先生的心跳，好快。”

流语气平常地说着，全然不知道磐舟此时的心理活动。

“因为做了噩梦嘛。”

梦中的场景又在眼前回闪，心脏像被千万片锋利的碎玻璃刺中，磐舟搂着流的手从背部移到肩膀，隔着衣物感受到对方偏凉的体温与凸起的肩胛骨。

太好了，他还在这里。

这一认知让磐舟几欲落泪。

他们维持着搂抱的姿势，就这么躺着，直到磐舟感觉自己快要在这劫后余生般的欣慰中再度睡去了。

“还有备用的拘束服吧？我去拿。”

他轻轻推了流一下，对方自觉地从他胸口挪开，磐舟正要起身，却一下子被抱住了胳膊。

“イヤです。”流礼貌而坚决地表示反对，甚至还扯过些被子给自己盖上，“我今天就睡在这里了。”

“喂喂，这是让磐先生我一整夜都开着守护吗？”磐舟无奈地挑起眉，“真是不体谅人啊。”

“本来在梦里大喊大叫让我过来的也是磐先生嘛。”流伸了个懒腰，手蹭过磐舟的脸颊，“而且能舒展着手脚入睡，也很难得。”

这句话再度刺痛了磐舟。而他知道这不过是流的无心之言，自他们初遇起，流就开朗地向前看，无比现实地活着，从来不将“如果……是不是就……”这类问题纳入考虑，磐舟暗暗钦佩这一点。

没有得到回应的流抬起头眨了眨眼，赶在他反应过来并为脆弱敏感的自己说些什么之前，磐舟侧身拥住他，揉了揉对方的头发。

“真拿你没办法，仅此一次唷。”


End file.
